


Hair tie

by berryneko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is Kinda Mean, Altean Lance (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Courtship, Flowers, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hair Brushing, Language of Flowers, Long Hair, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Wingman Shiro (Voltron), lance has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryneko/pseuds/berryneko
Summary: "Then you should cut your hair, if I may say Prince Lance. If you are to command the army in a few short years you should set an example for all of them to follow."'What? Why is my hair the discussion? I like it long.Alfor closes the discussion but with that Lance could see,  'Set a good example like Allura.'-Or cute klance fluff that I got the idea from a drawing.





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture of long haired Altean Lance and this idea poped into my head (also why I haven't updated Wires)

Prince Lance was happy. It showed by how he glowed, radiating off of him.

The servants and maids he passed smiled at him as he happily greeted everyone by name.

"Lance, hurry we are late." Allura scolds him slightly.

"But Allura!" Whining to her "Today's a good day! You can't be grumpy that's his job." Even though he still hurries faster through the castle his white and blue heeled boots clicking on the marble floor. 

Getting to the door Allura straightens her dress and turns to Lance fixing his long white hair that goes to his lower back and his white shirt with silver and blue accents on it that flare off the shoulders showing his collar bone.

"Are you done?" Lance huffs at the princess wearing a flowing pink and blue dress with gold accents, her long white hair flowing out behind her.

"Now I am." And she turns to the door and opens it quickly and walks through. Lance follows her into the room. All eyes turn towards them as the enter and make their way towards the head of the table sitting next to their father King Alfor.

"It's about time you got here, you're half a Varga late." Coran whispers to them as they take their seats.

"Forgive us for being late. No excuse is acceptable and I apologize deeply for any trouble or distraction it has caused." Lance recites perfectly to the many stares situated on him. Not being the most time wise he is late a lot quite used to the apology his father has given him.

"We waited for you, it is time to start the meeting." Alfor breaks the silence after the apology.

Looking around not paying attention to the meeting he was supposed to be observing. The Princess and Prince sit in on these monthly meetings with the allies of Altea, including the Galra, to prepare them for taking the throne. Lance never pays attention knowing he'll never be anything other than the Prince in his sisters shadow.

He spots a tuff of white hair to the left of him. Straightening his back he is able to see the Galra soldier in his black skin tight uniform that has glowing purple accents and marks on the front, a gray belt that holds his gun is the only thing that isn't black or purple.

Catching the older mans eye he smiles widely a nods to him. Lance receives a small smile and a nod in return.

Looking around King Zarkon is harder to do when trying not to draw attention. But lucky for him the Galra Prince leans forward to see the Altean Prince.

Feeling a smile tug at his lips he smiles brightly at him and winks. Keith rolls his eyes but still smiles back slightly before leaning back into his seat blocking Lances view of the raven hair in the hideous mullet.

About a varga passes before Lance is dragged from his daydreams by Coran poking him softly. Looking up he sees the meeting still in progress.

"Yes but shouldn't we have some type of code for Altean soldiers as well? Every palent has one, its easier to make armor and other supplies if they all had the same look." An Ulkari seems to be talking about military uniforms.

"In the Galra empire the length of your hair is always cut short if you're in any type of military unit." Zarkon supplies surprising Lance, he never seems to get into small topics as such.

"Lance," King Alfor gains his attention "you plan to command the army when you're of age, correct?"

"Yes sir." Lance was told from a young age that he was to get the army, never interesting Allura very much it was decided that even if he was not crowned King he would control it under his sisters guidance.

"What is your take on this? Would it be easier for soldiers to have shorter hair." Alfors question seems more like a statement.

Glancing around he sees Keith leaning forward interested. Thinking for a moment he answers. "Though you can fight well with longer hair it might be beneficial for soldiers to have shorter hair for helmets, vision, and working around machines." He finishes not understanding why he was brought into this.

"Then you should cut your hair, if I may say Prince Lance. If you are to command the army in a few short years you should set an example for all of them to follow." The Ulkari's leader throws Lance's thought process astray slightly.

'What? Why is my hair the discussion? I like it long.' He frowns towards the Ulkari leader not realizing the sharp glare that came with it that had the leader move slightly back into her seat.

"That is up to Prince Lance, though to set an example would be a good idea, the newer generation has already taken a liking to growing there hair out similar to the Princes." Alfor closes the discussion but with that Lance could see, everyone in the room can see the unspoken words 'Set a good example like Allura. Cut your hair to more reasonable lengths.'

Lance sits back into his seat and pouts, playing with his hair slightly.

Coran pats his shoulder slightly knowing why Lance grows his hair out so long. An unspoken promise to talk to the King later. He smiles up at the orange mustached man. Happy he is here with him. While Allura was their parents and most of Alteas favorite. Him and Coran shared a bond, he was Corans favorite something that Allura couldn't take away.

The many nights he spent crying to the other man, the times that teenage Coran spent reading stories to him, when Coran would teach him how to work a new gadget, telling him about the other planets he would explore. 

Coran and Lance shared and unbreakable bond. And although it was formed because of Lance's parents obvious favoritism he was glad. 

A few more Vargas passed before the meeting was announced over. The next meeting was to be held in two Quintent. 

Standing up and stretching he hears some of his joints pop. Sighing he moves to leave with the rest of the leaders. Searching for the Galra Prince in particular. 

Looking around he sees Shiro walking towards him. Bowing down when Shiro reaches Lance. Lance quickly tells Shiro to rise telling him again he does not need to do that. 

"Prince Keith wanted me to tell you that he can not join you today, but would like to meet you for breakfast in the garden tomorrow around 8." Shiro smiles down at Lance his eyes gleaming with something.

"Oh. Yea cool thanks. Do you want to come with me?" He tries to hide his disappointment but seeing the frown on the others face he knew he had failed. 

"Of course. Where are we going?" Shiro smiles at Lance and begins walking with him. 

"I wanted to go to the market! They're selling Liatris this time of year." 

Shiro chuckels at the young Prince skipping happily. "The purple ones? They're very pretty, my favorite ones are the white lilies." 

Stopping quite suddenly Lance spins around to face Shiro. "Why?" He asks the soilder quickly. 

"Uh.. I like their color and shape.." Shiro stumbles out startled by the sudden mood change in the Prince.

"Oh. Haha I thought you were telling me something." Lance laughs and starts skipping towards the market once more reaching the gate the guards bow to the Prince. 

Lance smiles and nods to all of them as he and Shiro quickly make it out to the main street a few blocks away from the outdoor market. 

"What would I be telling you?" Shiro asks still confused. 

"Well white lilies mean death." Lance tells him off handly before going towards one of the stalls. 

"Oh.." Shiros eyes widen. "What do liatris mean?" 

Humming he looks up towards the solider. Most of the people milling around used to the Prince coming to the market only smile and bow there heads to him while walking by. "Well they mean trying again after failing they're used to associate failure, though I just really like their color." He smiles sadly. 

"Lance.." Shiro sighs slightly seeing the sad look in his eyes. 

"Hey, isn't that Mullet?" He asks Shiro pointing over to said Prince in his full black suit with purple accents standing out immensely.

"I Uh. Yea it is?" Shiro answer intellectualy not able to keep up with the Princes moods. 

"He's.. On a date.." Lance whispers looking over at the pretty Galra girl pulling Keith behind her smiling. 

"What, no Prince Lance he's-" Shiro tries to fix the situation but is cut of by Lance laughing. 

"Finally! I thought he was hopeless." He turns back to the stalls fiddling with some more jewelry. Before smiling at the shopkeeper and leaving to another stall. 

"No, he's" Shiro tries again but sees that Lance isn't even near him. Looking around quickly he spots his long white hair in the crowds heading towards a shop overflowing with flowers. Rushing over to the Prince he catches up. "Thank goodness for your hair I almost lost you." Shiro jokes to him. 

"Yea, I'm going to have to cut it soon though." Lance pouts slightly running a finger over a petal.

"I heard the meeting. The king didn't say you had to cut it." Shiro tries to help seeing Lance self-consciously play with some strands of hair. 

"It's either cut it now and set a good example or be forced to later." He sighs before wondering into the shop his thin body easily slipping through the flowers that Shiro can not. 

"Prince Lance!" Shiro calls out unable to follow. 

"I'll be right out promise!" Lance sings from inside the mass of flowers happy again. 

Humming to himself he walks up to a bunch of flowers and picks out a few Daffodils along with some liatris. He laughs to himself 'unrequited love and failure sums me up.' Going to the shopkeeper he happily pays and thanks the nice old man ignoring the worry gaze. Skipping over to the entrance he stops hearing Shiro talking. 

"Don't get the White lilies or liatris." 

"What why? Jesh Shiro they are just flowers."

His eyes widen at the sound of Keith's voice his heart feeling lighter at his childhoods crush's voice before falling like a rock knowing he doesn't love him back. 

"Flowers have meaning to Alteans apparently. You have to ask the shopkeeper for the one the means love." Shiro supplies ignoring the sharp tone in the Galra Prince's voice. 

Stepping out he puts on the happiest smile he can muster, applauding himself mentally when the two Galras smile back at him slightly. His smile dims as Keith looks away quickly.

"Hey Keef." He giggles at the Prince who narrows his eyes looking at Lance. 

"Hey Lance." He sighs not having corrected him for the past two years.

"If you're looking for a flower that means love then just get some asters. They are really pretty purple flowers and mean love, daintiness, talisman of love, and trusting." Lance smiles happily not letting him see how much it hurt him to say that. 

"O-oh?" Keith asks face going a dark purple. "You heard us talking?" Keith asks nervously.

"Nah not really, I walked out when I heard shiro tell you to ask for the shopkeeper." He shrugs like its no big deal before looking up at the sun. Sighing he glances around "I should go and get Coran to cut my hair before it gets to dark. Thanks for hanging out with me today Shiro!" His face that had fallen breaks back out into a smile he turns to leave before Keith calls out to him. 

"Wait. Uh.. Don't cut it. I mean, you look good with long hair.. Maybe you can just put it up?" Keith is looking everywhere but at Lance. 

Shiro stands off to the side smirking at the interaction. 

"Oh.. Uh yea?" Lance fiddles with his hair again. "I'll think about it, Coran wouldn't let me cut it until next meeting to make sure I'd like the hair style anyway." He smiles "but thanks Keith, see you tomorrow." And he turns and leaves


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wears things I'd kill to be canon and my h.c is that Lance can do anything in heels no sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, its bad and I totally forgot to post it earlier. You have to remind me!! I'm sorry! There is a lot of OOC in this ik lol. Enjoy

_AT1502568687655END

Humming a soft tune Lance pulls on his royal uniform that was dug from his closet, having been almost a month since it was last worn. 

"Why do I have to wear this? It's to constricting." He grumbles out looking over to Nyma. 

"You will be viewed to the public. You don't think you'll be able to wear you're street clothes do you?" Nyma scoffs reaching out to lance pulling the strings together on the light blue corset.. 

"Too tight!" Lance huffs as the breath is pushed out of him. 

"You're still talking so apparently not, your Highness." Nyma laughs slightly at Lance throwing her the Altean version of the finger which consisted of ear pulling. 

Tying the strings together she reaches for the opened dark blue sleeveless vest letting Lance put it on while looking for his cape in the mess of clothes. 

"There you should be done." Nyma huffs satisfied with the now dressed (and pouting) Prince. 

Turning to look in the mirror Lance has to admit he looks good. The corset pulls his already feminine waist in more giving him an hour glass look. The dark blue vest lays gently over his shoulders contrasting with his white skin tight pants tugged into heeled black boots. 

"It's always tight." He complains shrugging his Bright blue cape on and brushing his long white hair to the side. 

"Yes but it makes you look good, and royal." Nyma laughs poking Lance's stiff side. 

The Prince grumbles but still smiles at Nyma. "So about today." 

"Stay in your spot and when the time come say the words, what were the words." 

"This is a great tragedy that we are all mourning for, and those of you with grief will be compensated." Lance recites on instinct. "But I mean after the press meeting." He trails off waiting for the girl to pick up. 

"The Date with Prince Keith?" 

Choking slightly, and not from the silver collar that Nyma was fastening around his neck he barely stutters out a "We're just friends." Before Nyma interrupts him. 

"I may only be ten years older but I know love when I see it." She grabs his hands putting matching three silver braces on his wrists that gingle slightly. "Now all is left is your crown, or would you like makeup?" 

Rolling his eyes he follows Nyma out the door grabbing his crown from the stand and gently setting it on his head the blue gem in the center glittering brightly with the gems dangling from his ears. 

"Nah, I don't want to steal the show." He winks at her walking rushing down the stairs slightly till he hears his name being called. 

"Huh? Oh!" His eyes widen as he turns seeing Shiro in his guard uniform and Keith in his black shirt, pants, and of course black shoes. 'Someone really needs to teach him about colors'. 

Jogging slightly to catch up to the other Prince Keith smiles when he gets close enough. "Are you.." He glances up and down at the white haired Prince "Ready?" He finally asks him eyes latched onto his bare arms criss crossed with blue markings. 

"Oh. Hate to do this to ya, but I'm going to take a raincheck man. Sorry it's an emergency press meeting." Lance shrugs before winking at Shiro. "It's a closed meeting but I might be able to get you in." He mock whispers to the solider. 

Tensing up Shiro blushes slightly. "No, but thank you." Causing the blue marked Prince to laugh. 

Ever since Lance had found out of Shiros crush on Allura he would never let him down. 

Clearing his throat the (emo) Galra Prince looks away. "Yea I guess I'll have breakfast with someone else. How about dinner instead?" 

Frowning Lance remembers the girl from yesterday. 'Must be eating with her then.' "I would lo-" 

"Sorry he can't." At that moment Allura swoops down from the steps long white and pink dress flowing behind her, her hair pinned back by the golden crown in her hair the pink Jewel matching her earnings. 

Grabbing Lances arm she looks at the three gathered around. Nyma and Shiro bow to her until she lifts her hand to tell them to rise. "Lance we're going to be late. This is the perfect opportunity to show Dad you are ready." She softly tugs Lance away. 

"Oh, Bye!" He calls behind him waving to the others standing behind as Allura and him rush to be early. 

⭐

Scoffing Keith stomps away. Muttering under his breath. 

"Wait up!" Shiro snaps out of his staring and rushes after Keith. 

"He winked at you!" The prince hisses at his guard speeding up. 

"A-are you jealous?" Shiro asks shocked as purple spreads across the Prince's cheeks. 

"No! I'm not. Uhg come on I'll asks Lotor if he'll go with me." He scoffs and storms away going to find his half-brother. 

⭐

Being dragged at an incredible speed towards a big room Allura finally releases his arm. "I still don't like their kind." She hisses eyes narrowed. 

Scoffing at her he flicks her earing, "You're still upset that Shiro rejected your courtship!" He laughs remembering the child Allura shoving a silver bracelet at a confused child Shiro. 

"I am not! I didn't understand exactly what it meant!"Allura blushes to her roots. 

Humming Lance smirks at her and winks barely avoiding her hand. 

"Ay! Siblings or not no fighting outside the throne room." Coran shows up behind them pulling them apart with a hand on their shoulders pushing towards a large door. "Now, behave and look your best." Coran pushes them forward and starts ranting about how he remembers the first time 7 year old Allura and 5 year old Lance going through those doors for the first time. 

Walking down the long carpet leading to four thrones the siblings smile and wave politely at the cameras and people already crowding the room. 

Splitting up Lance sits in the chair that is to the side of the Kings whole Allura sits next to where their mother sits. 

Waiting for only a few moments guards enter following the king and queen and with the room bowing the meeting begins. 

⭐

"I don't understand! Uhg, what do I do?" Keith slams his head on the table earning a chuckle from the Galra man sitting across from him. 

"Brother, are you honestly this worried? You have gone on about this prince since you first met him." Lotor takes a sip of the drink sitting in front of him in the small cafe. 

"This is different from just giving him a gift, this is a courting gift. If he rejects it I'll kill myself!" The mulleted prince hisses up at the other Prince. 

"You are doing this. I did not come all the way over here, first time in years as well, for you to chicken out." Lotor massages his temples, "And if I have to hear you go on about how beautiful he is I will kill you myself." 

Glaring Keith looks down at the silver band with the red stone glinting innocently. "He was supposed to come here instead of you, but he had to go to the press meeting." Keith mutters darkly. 

"I'm well aware." Lotor smirks at him before taking pity. "Get him some blue violets.. They mean love and blue is his royal color." He stands up brushing long white hair back, "Shiro does his job. Good luck." Patting Keith on the head he leaves. 

Lance walks over to Keith still wearing his royal uniform. "Shiro told me to come here." Laughing the Altean Prince watches Lotor disappear into the crowd that has gathered in Lances presence. Blue eyes connects back with Keith's, "I thought he'd drag me." He laughs sitting down. 

"Lance, hey." Keith breaths still amazed by Lance's Royal uniform. "Ah, uh.. Come on." Keith's gets up and grabs the others hand pulling him away from the cafe and towards the castle. 

Frowning Lance follows his heels clicking on the stone road. "Are you okay?" He asks the Galra Prince worried. 

Nodding he let's go of the Alteans hand making it to the court yard the fountain behind them. Wiping his band's on his pants Keith looks around.

"I... Uh, courting." Keith blurts out facing Lance the speech he had written and memorized for weeks completely forgotten. Stupid stupid stupid!' Keith chants in his head trying to think of something to fix his mistake. 

"Oh.. Congrats is it that girl you were talking to?" Keith frowns at Lance smiling. 

"What girl?" He finally asks confused, did this mean he was rejected? 

"That girl, with the white hair?" Lance frowns awkwardly trying to explain. 

"You mean Lotor? No I am not courting my brother." Keith deadpans smiling slightly as Lance's face turns bright red in embarrassment. 

"Its not my fault! I haven't seen him in years!" Lances bracelets chime slightly as he waves his arms around. 

"Can I... You?" Keith looks away his bangs not hiding the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"... What?" The Princes stand there in shock before Keith shoves something into Lance's hand before running off leaving the blue eyed prince staring in awe at the silver clip in his hand smiling softly. 

⭐

Smiling brightly at the mirror the blue eye boy can't help but laugh loudly fingers brushing the clip keeping his hair up in a bun. 

"Are you just going to stand there ,my boy, or go tell him?" Coran stands in the doorway smiling proudly at the teen staring brightly at his reflection. 

"I'll go in a minute! How do I look?" Turning around he poses for the orange hair man wearing tight blue pants and a puffy sleeved white crop top shirt, his long white hair pulled up into a bun with the silver band. 

"Well you're showing some skin.." Coran scolds. 

"Old man!" Lance laughs pulling on his heeled short boots. His boots click against the floor as he hugs his advisor before rushing down the hallway to the other side of the castle. 

⭐ 

Groaning at the knock he ignores it, again.

"Keith, you can't stay in there all day! Just cause you were rejected doesn't mean the world is stopping!" Shiro bangs on the door frustrated and announced. 

"Leave me alone!" The Prince shouts muffled by the covers and the door. 

Growling Shiro opens his mouth to yell something else out before being interrupted by Lance's voice, his entrance quite compared to the yelling. "Is Keith okay?"  
Shiro turns preparing to yell at the Prince about the nerve he had, his words are caught in his throat as he sees the band in the others hair. 

Furrowing his eye brows Lance knocks softly on the door "Hey Keith, want to go to the market with me?" 

A loud thud comes from inside sounding like Keith fell from the bed, moments later the door is thrown open with Keith standing there with wild hair and messy sleep clothes clutching his head. "I uh, yea!" He smiles at Lance seeing the clip in his hair before glancing down and blushing. 

"Perfect!" He pushes Keith inside the room closing the door behind him, "get dressed first, babe." Lance laughs and kisses the other slightly. 

⭐ 

Days later Keith is entirely happy Lance never cut his hair. Brushing his fingers through the long white hair he smiles as Lance sleepily leans into the touch smiling. 

"And Shiro owes me some money." Lotor walks through the door and sits heavily in the seat next to Lance. 

"Why?" Keith eyes his half brother wearily still messing with Lance's hair. 

Lotor laughs loudly as he points at the door before Allura bursts through the door. 

"I had to find out through Coran!!" She shrieks at Lance now running out the other side throwing apologises behind his shoulder.

"Allura took it well." Both Galras sigh before following the two siblings yelling and running through the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcomed! And thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if I have anything wrong don't be afraid to correct me. Thank you!


End file.
